RHMG Farkle Gets A Reward
by nsew5000
Summary: Farkle Receives A Reward For Good Behavior


Farkle was invited by his wife Smackle to stay the weekend at their Condo across the hall from Maya and Riley instead of staying in their Penthouse in the Minkii Building. She wanted to spend some alone time with him away from the Minkii offices. She also told him she had a big surprise for him.

Friday night Farkle and Smackle stayed in their Condo and enjoyed some quiet time. The next morning they went over to Maya and Riley's for brunch. When they arrived and greeted Maya and Riley, Smackle shared her surprise with him: "Dearest, we three ladies have been impressed by your sincere remorse for what you did seven years ago, and we know you have been depressed with your punishment and now, with the loss of control of Minkii. We know you realize that everything that has happened was your fault, but you have made your sincere apology and you have maintained your punishment with some dignity."

All three ladies moved toward Farkle, who was standing by one of the sofas and began taking his clothes off of him. When he was naked, Riley knelt in front of him and pulled this penis straight up as she unlocked his Chastity Device and handed it to Smackle who put it in her purse. As Smackle began to speak to him again, Riley started to gently stroke his penis and Maya came up behind him and started to rub his ass. She also removed his butt plug. Smackle told him: "We have decided to reward you by giving you this weekend off from punishment. And we all are going to play sexual games together. This weekend you are not our personal sex slave; you can participate in our games completely. They all walked over to the table to enjoy their brunch with Farkle naked.

After brunch, the ladies cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen while they let Farkle go and sit on the sofa. He began to stroke his penis. Maya came over to him: "Farkle, let me help you do that." She knelt in front of him and continued to stroke him as his penis began to get an erection. Riley and Smackle came over to the sofa and began to strip each other in front of him. When they were naked, Smackle knelt in front of him and took his penis in her mouth as Riley helped Maya stand up and stripped her. Now all four of them were naked and Smackle had Farkle close to his first orgasm of the day. When it happened, his eyes were closed and he was moaning loudly. Smackle swallowed all of his cum and kissed his penis as she stood up with the other ladies.

As Farkle started to recover, Maya lied down on the sofa as Riley and Smackle rolled him over onto his stomach and helped him adjust his position so that he had his mouth on Maya's pussy. He did not need any encouragement and he immediately started licking her pussy. Maya closed her eyes and started to moan in pleasure.

Riley lied down on Farkle's legs and Smackle helped her adjust her position so her mouth was directly in line with his ass. Smackle moved to spread his ass cheeks apart and Riley started to rim his ass with her tongue. She added to her licking his ass by bringing her middle finger to his ass and inserted into his asshole, causing him to flinch, then moan again as Riley pegged him with her finger and continued to lick him as she started to moan herself.

Smackle moved over to Maya's head and adjusted her enough that while she continued to be licked by Farkle, she now had Smackle's pussy on her mouth. She immediately started to lick Smackle's pussy too. Smackle now added her moans to the sounds in the room. As Riley had one finger in Farkle, she had her other hand with two fingers in her own pussy. Everyone stayed doing what they were doing at an even pace, which allowed them all to enjoy the feelings as their orgasms approached.

Within ten minutes of continuous pleasure, one by one each started to have an orgasm. First Maya into Farkle's mouth, then Farkle had his orgasm from Riley's expert pegging. Then Smackle had her orgasm from Maya's expert skills at eating her out. Finally, Riley orgasmed from her own fingering her pussy, and all of the sensations of the other three's orgasms.

Everyone just melted onto each other as they recovered. Ten minutes passed when Riley was able to push herself up and off of Farkle. She moved over to help Smackle move from Maya and Maya to stand up. Farkle just lied on the sofa exhausted.

The ladies moved into the bedroom and bath area and showered together. When they finished, they put on their Satin Silk short robes and returned to the kitchen where they poured champagne into their flutes on the table and toasted themselves. Farkle was asleep on the sofa with a very contented look on his face.

When the three finished their flutes of champagne, they took off their robes and moved over to Farkle and woke him by placing gentle kisses all over him. He awoke with a moan. But he felt well-rested and very much relaxed. He looked up at the three ladies and thanked them for his pleasure. Smackle chuckled: "Now you can thank us by rimming each of our asses. Now get up and thank us properly." Farkle immediately stood up and moved away from the sofa. The three ladies got on the sofa with their knees apart enough to open their ass cheeks as they leaned on the back of the sofa. Farkle obeyed his Mistresses by licking and sucking each of their asses. He started to use his tongue too as each ass became wetter. He continued to pleasure his ladies by adding his fingers into two of their assholes and using his tongue on the third lady. Then he changed his position and moved his hands to change up who received his tongue and the other two who received his fingers. Within five minutes he had all three Mistresses moaning loudly together and each was kissing the others with passion and tongues.

In another ten minutes, all three Mistresses orgasmed together and coated Farkle's face completely with their love juices. He just collapsed on the floor, trying to catch his breath. The three rotated their bodies and sat on the sofa recovering from their orgasms. They finally were able to move again and stood up. They helped Farkle stand up with them. They all four went into the bedroom and bath area and showered together again. When they all dried themselves, the ladies put on the Satin Silk short robes and Farkle remained naked.

They went back to the kitchen and had another flute of champagne. Then Maya and Riley both knelt in front of Farkle and each kissed his penis and gave it a lick. They stood and kissed Smackle and Farkle, still naked, and Farkle and Smackle went back to their Condo.

This story is a present for rbk2009**. **


End file.
